1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to (i) a wireless sensor module including a sensor, (ii) how the wireless sensor module processes measured data, (iii) a program and (iv) a recording medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, known is a wireless sensor module which transmits, as a radio signal to a server, measured data generated by a sensor. According to a system including such a wireless sensor module, for example, (i) wireless sensor modules are provided for respective target devices to be measured, and (ii) a server monitors each state of the target devices from pieces of measured data which are wirelessly transmitted from the respective wireless sensor modules.
Normally, the wireless sensor modules measure the respective target devices for a long period of time. Further, each of the wireless sensor modules is small in size and light in weight, and accordingly includes a small-capacity electric power supply section. Required is a wireless sensor module capable of operating stably for a long period of time with such a small-capacity electric power supply section.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration in which (i) a sensor detects a state of a target device to be measured, (ii) whether a predetermined change has occurred or not is determined from a result obtained by detecting the state, and (iii) in a case where it is determined that such a predetermined change has occurred, a reception section is wirelessly notified that the predetermined change has occurred. According to the configuration, only in a case where a predetermined change has occurred in the state of the target device to be measured, a wireless sensor module wirelessly notifies the reception section that the predetermined change has occurred. It is therefore possible to suppress power consumption of an electric power supply section of the wireless sensor module.